


Used

by devil_woman_24



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: What happens when The Iron Bull finds out how Dorian is getting resources for the Inquisition?





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear beta LESSAofBENDEN

The mage closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway silently so not to be seen. He fixed his hood and pressed on feeling like the shadows themselves were stalking him and, technically, he would be right since a single eye was watching him exit the guest quarters to head back to his bedroom. The qunari just hoped his own suspicions were wrong and this was just a one night stand for the mage, but he guessed he’d had to wait till the next day to confirm it.

The very next day The Iron Bull had strategically seated close to the Inquisitor for breakfast if someone was to come in and talk to the man the spy would be able to overhear the conversation but so far no one had come and maybe he had been wrong, a maybe that was about to change as a man strode into the Hall walking towards the Inquisitor and the qunari recognized said man as the same man Dorian had left last night with. “Good morning, Lord Inquisitor,” the Orlesian man said with a heavy accent “I wanted to have a quick chat about yesterday’s proposal, I assure I’ll be quick.”

The Inquisitor cleaned his mouth with a napkin and forced a smile towards the nobleman that was addressing him. “Of course, what is it? Have you changed your mind hopefully?” Was the response of the Inquisition’s leader.

The nobleman smiled brightly then. “I have, actually. I thought it through the night and came to the realization that helping the Inquisition was in my best interests. That is, of course, if Lord Inquisitor would still accept my aid?”

“We absolutely would!” The Inquisitor replied but the mercenary didn’t stay to hear the rest of their conversation and instead headed to the library to have a chat with Dorian.

Dorian was sitting on the chair he had in his corner, his legs crossed one over the other leaning on one side as he read peacefully. The Iron Bull waited until the mage acknowledged his presence which happened sooner than he expected. “What is it?” And he was surprised too that the mage hadn’t made a snarky remark, instead, he sounded tired.

“Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” Was all the mercenary said at first.

“And what is it you are thinking? Because I may be a mage, but I’m not clairvoyant.” And his sass was back but Dorian still sounded tired, exhausted even.

The Bull took a couple of steps forward before answering. “Did you had sex with Lord Monroe just to change his mind so he could aid the Inquisition?” The qunari asked directly but in a low enough tone so only Dorian could hear.

These words, of course, made the mage look up from his book shooting daggers with his eyes before he shot the book close and stood up in a single quick motion closing the space between the two to push the tip of the book he had just been reading against the qunari’s big chest.

“Just because we had a romp in your sheets doesn’t give you the right to intrude in my private life. Now get out, I have work to do.” With that, he turned around and walked back with the intention to sit back and keep reading totally ignoring the Bull but before he could do that, the mercenary spoke.

“Dorian.” He called in a warning tone at which the aforementioned turned around frowning angrily.

“Out!” He practically screamed and that took Bull by surprise but knowing he wasn’t going to go anywhere with the mage, he left. Plan B then.

He couldn’t tell his boys to spy on Dorian or he might be forced to tell them what was going on, but he could definitely tell them to keep an eye on the noblemen and inform him of anything they find. Knowing his Chargers they will even tell them if Dorian takes one to the bed and that was precisely the information he was seeking even if he had to put up with tons of information he didn't need at the moment. He didn’t like hiding information from them, but this was a delicate situation and this was something that concerned only Dorian so if the mage wanted to tell them he could but Bull wasn’t going to be that man.

That night…

“...so I see them talking and suddenly the guy’s hand is on the Altus’ ass! He quickly removed the hand and directed the guy to his bedroom, so someone is having fun tonight, but that’s all we saw. Nothing suspicious, Chief. Are you sure something is going on?” Krem finished his report and The Iron Bull’s face was unreadable at that moment.

“I am, Krem, thanks. Here, a round for the boys on me.” The qunari said getting up and handling his second in command some coins before exiting the tavern to go towards Dorian’s quarters. If he didn’t want to admit what he was doing then he’ll catch him in the act.

Soon enough he reaches the mage’s quarters and he can see the lights are on. As he approaches he can hear sounds and as he gets closer he frowns. The sounds are not moans like he initially thought but sounds of pain, muffled pain, and he worries. He stops by the door and pushes it very lightly with his hand to see if it was locked, which it was, and freezes as he hears them talk, sort of anyways.

“Slower, please, it hurts.” It’s Dorian’s pained voice begging his current bed partner.

“Nonsense, you can take it.” The voice of a nobleman from Ferelden, Bull thinks, responds and Dorian moans in pain before he covers his mouth, or so Bull assumes he is covering his mouth.

“Stop, please, stop.” Dorian’s begging is muffled now but the mercenary can understand it still which means that is the man covering the mage’s mouth and not Dorian himself.

The short conversation makes the qunari’s blood boil with anger and he decides to take the matter in his hands. Without wasting another second he takes a couple of steps back and rams the door open like a bull would breaking the door in the process and, as he does this, the mage is screaming in pain under the nobleman’s hand that is covering his mouth muffling the sound. Dorian is on his back, his legs spread at each side of the Fereldan man who was grabbing him by the waist with one hand and covered Dorian’s mouth with the other while he fucked him like a train but The Iron Bull’s sudden entrance makes the man jumps out of his skin letting a high pitch scream out that lasted a second before he recognized the qunari that had just barged in. “What’s the meaning of this? Can’t we have some privacy now?” The man said indignantly after clearing his throat after that sad scream he let out seconds earlier.

The mercenary starts walking towards the Fereldan man who pulls his erection off of Dorian, gets out of the bed and walks back retreating from Bull’s imposing and furious presence but the qunari wasn’t going to let him get away that easily and, in a quick move, he had the man against a wall with his feet inches away from the floor unable to breathe.

As for Dorian...something had made his bed partner jump and scream, then pull out his erection off of him and walk away but, what? The mage was a little disorientated and it took him a couple of seconds to process the situation but as soon as he did he shot up to sit down groaning in pain as he did. “Bull! Let him go! You’re killing him!” The mage screamed trying to find the bravery to get up from the bed as his body contorted in pain.

“He deserves it! You told him to slow down, to stop and he didn’t so he deserves this.” Was the qunari’s answer.

“Were you spying on us?! Nevermind that, let him go this instant!” Dorian shouted but it wasn’t having any effect. “Bull, please, let him go.” The mage tried again with a softer tone this time. The bigger man hesitated but eventually let the man fall to the floor gasping and coughing for air.

“Get out before I change my mind.” The mercenary warned and the Fereldan man got up, still coughing, to grab his clothes and run out of the bedroom. The qunari then turned his attention to Dorian and his anger turned into worry. “You’re bleeding.” He said in a softer voice as Dorian just laid back down arching his back in pain trying to relax.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve been worse. What the hell were you thinking?!” The mage said starting with a soft tone before shouting at the qunari in front of his bed.

“What was _I_ thinking? What were you thinking, Dorian? How many times have you been hurt because of this? No, don’t tell me, this one was one too many already. You’ve been having sex with noblemen left and right just to convince them to aid the Inquisition but, at what cost?” The Iron Bull asked frowning and the mage looked away.

“What I do or don’t do is none of your concern, I can have sex with whoever I want for whatever reason I want.” Was Dorian’s reply and Bull sighed.

“We will have time to speak about it later. I broke your door so, for now, you can sleep in my bedroom. I have a couple of ointments there we can use to heal you up.” The qunari states looking around for something to cover Dorian with so he could move the mage to his room.

“What? No, absolutely not.” The necromancer states refusing as he moved up a bit to watch the other. “What are you doing? Stop rummaging around my stuff!”

“Calm your tits, Dorian, I’m just looking for something to cover you to move you to my room then I will just heal your wounds and we will sleep, that’s it.” The Bull stated and the mage huffed.

“I refuse and, what are you going to tell the Inquisitor when Rupert goes to the Inquisitor tomorrow?” The mage asked defiantly.

“Nothing. ‘Rupert’ won’t dare talk to the Inquisitor after what happened tonight.” Bull stated. “Where’s your sleeping clothes?”

“The last drawer of the right side,” Dorian replied and the merch pulled a shirt and pants from there.

“Do you need help getting dressed?” The qunari asked and the mage eyed the clothes that The Iron Bull was holding in his hands.

He thought about it for a second before answering, he was in deep pain and he didn’t wanted to move at all. “Yes.” He replied and the Bull moved closer to help him dress up.

“Do you want me to choose clean clothes for you to use tomorrow?” He asked as he helped the mage get dressed quickly and covered the mage with a thick blanket.

“I already have something out, it’s folded in the second drawer of the left side,” Dorian answered and the other nodded and moved to retrieve it.

The mercenary managed to get them to his room unnoticed by anyone and once there he placed the human over his bed softly, next he left the extra clothes over his desk where he sat to rummage for supplies with which to heal Dorian up. Threating the mage’s wounds wasn’t easy, he had big fingers and there was so much blood and the mage kept whining in deep pain as well. He managed all the same.

“Want to talk about this, Dorian?” Bull asked at which the mage looked the other way but he pressed. “Want to explain to me why are you using your body as a bargain?”

“Is all I’m apparently good for anyways.” Dorian then replied with a bite in his voice. “My research doesn’t seem to be too useful and Adaar doesn’t take me out with him often, I want to be useful and what else there is to do? The Inquisition needs the resources and if I can use my body to provide them then good.”

“If the boss heard you right now he would be pissed, Dorian. You are using your body to convince assholes to help the Inquisition and, to be honest, if that’s what it takes then the Inquisition is better off without those resources.”

At that, the necromancer snorted. “I’m not that important, Bull.” And those words seemed to make the man angry who forced the mage to look at him.

“Yes, you fucking are. You are important, Dorian, and unique. You are brilliant and a damn great mage. You’re not only gorgeous but deep inside your kind and a sweet guy. You want to help, to make a difference and I understand that but the way you’re doing it isn’t the right way for it.” The mercenary made a pause. “Please, don’t do this anymore.”

The mage sighed and looked away pushing Bull away. He never had anyone cared about him this much. “Why do you care so much?”

“You deserve better, Dorian, and...I like you, I want to make sure you’re okay and happy.”

Dorian sighed relaxing his body and moving a hand to touch Bull’s. “You can’t say things like that and expect me to move on.”

“Then don’t. Stay with me.” The mage looked up at him at those words. Did he hear right? “I mean it, Kadan.”

“Kadan? What does it mean?”

“Literally, "where the heart lies" or "the center of the chest". My heart in simple terms.” Bull answered.

“Only you would take a simple word and turn it into an endearment,” Dorian said chuckling. “Amatus.”


End file.
